What Are Sisters For?
by veebeehee
Summary: I couldnt think of a good summary, so you will just have to read and find out. This is my first Yuriincest so leave a review... LxM oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons, little children stay way!


**WOW...my first yuri, im so excited **

**this was just a random thought that came to me when i was searching for any Meyrin and Luna lemons**

** i found almost no Meyrin lemons, and very few Luna ones, no offense to the authors, but the lemons i found were pretty sad.**

**So ive decided to write as many Lunamaria and Meyrin Lemons as i possibly can**

**leave an idea for a pairing in the review **

* * *

Meyrin rushed through the front door to her and Luna's apartment, "Luna!" she called out nearly knocking over a vase in her excitement. "Luna where are you?"

"Over here," came a voice from the kitchen.

Meyrin turned the corner to find Luna standing near the stove preparing dinner for the two of them, ever since their parents abandoned them when Meyrin was still a baby. "Hey, you'll never guess what happened today at school."

"What," replied Lunamaria, slightly uninterested, she seemed to busy slipping biscuits into the oven. But that didn't stop Meyrin.

"Athrun Zala, THE most popular guy in school, asked me out on a date tonight!" Meyrin squealed. Luna only rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing. Meyrin moved closer and lowered her voice to a hushed tone, "and rumor has it that Zala gets to first base on all of his dates, im so excited-

Her monologue was interrupted by a snorting noise coming from Luna, who was snickering uncontrollably. Now she was giving Meyrin her full undivided attention.

"What?" Meyrin said, a crease of concern forming in her eyebrows, "Luna, what's so funny?"

Luna tried her best not to cry from laughing so hard, she took a deep breath and smiled at her sister, "Zala get to second base with you, feh…." Luna waved her off and turned back to her cooking.

"Hey!" Meyrin said in disappointment, "Im good enough for Athrun Zala-

"Hardly," Luna interjected.

"Ok fine then," Meyrin crossed her arms, "why not?"

"For starters, you're the biggest virgin in the entire school, you've never even kissed a guy before, and im not even sure you know how," Luna brandished a devilish grin, "need I say more?"

"I do to know how to kiss!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then," Lunamaria removed the dirty apron she had been wearing and approached Meyrin, "prove it."

"What?" Meyrin seemed caught off guard.

"Show me," Lunamaria said, brandishing her lips in case her intentions were unclear, "unless you don't know how to kiss then-

Meyrin suddenly moved into Lunamaria, locking lips with her sister, tasting her siblings juicy saturated lips for the first time. When they finally broke, Meyrin was beat red with embarrassment and her breathing was heavy.

"You call that a kiss?" Luna joked, that was a grandma peck.

"How about this?" Meyrin kissed Luna again, strongly, deeply, and passionately. Luna began leading them backwards until they stumbled onto the living room couch, but Meyrin still kept sucking at her sister's lips, her tongue now exploring Luna's mouth. When finally they broke both sisters were panting hard, almost gasping for air.

Luna looked to the younger girl sitting on top of her and said, "ok, now that was a kiss." She blushed realizing in all of the excitement her hands had been placed firmly on Meyrin's hips. Luna found herself exploring her sister's body, taking in the subtle curves and roundness that she hadn't really noticed before. She then came to a conclusion, her little sister was growing up.

"Told yeah so," Meyrin said beginning to climb off of Luna, who refused to let go and quickly rolled over, switching their positions and pinning Meyrin to the couch. "Hey Luna, what are you….." she trailed off seeing the lustful expression in her sisters eyes, one unlike any she had ever seen before.

"Now its my turn," Luna cut off Meyrin before she could say another word, lips locked in a passionate kiss. She forced her tongue into the other girl's mouth, and together their tongues wrestled against one another as Meyrin struggled to push Luna off. But finally Meyrin gave in and to her surprise, Meyrin let her hands slowly wrap around Luna's neck as she returned the kiss with as much passion.

When they broke, Meyrin could only blush at the look Luna was giving her. "Lu-Luna?" Meyrin asked, lost for words.

Luna leaned forwards, until Meyrin could feel Luna's hard nipples, even through the fabric of their clothes. Slowly Luna began trailing kisses, that quickly became nibbles, down Meyrin's neck. She was rewarded by a squeaky moan that escaped Meyrin's pleasure intoxicated face, "yes Meyrin?"

Meyrin shivered, trying to find exactly how to say what she needed to say before it was too late. They were sisters, not to mention both girls, in Meyrin's book that made it twice as bad, but she couldn't fight the growing urge deep within her body. But Luna's hands running up her thighs underneath the fabric of her skirt quickly brought her back to reality, "Luna this is wrong," she said hoping her sister would stop before she was too far gone.

Luna smiled, placing another kiss on Meyrin's lips and then began tugging at her shirt, "I know." She then proceeded to remove her sister's shirt, without any resistance whatsoever. Luna licked her lips at the petite breasts hidden away behind Meyrin's bra, she quickly reached around and undid the clasp, throwing the bra to the floor and leaving Meyrin topless.

Meyrin blushed now and glanced away, but the sight of Luna beginning to remove her own clothing brought her eyes to full attention, now she couldn't look away.

Minutes later Lunamaria had them both completely nude and laying on the couch with herself straddling Meyrin. She sucked gently at one nipple while her hand tweaked the other, feeling both becoming pebble hard. "Luna…" Meyrin breathed, moaning in pleasure.

Meyrin gasped loudly and pulled Luna closer.

Luna smiled and slid her hand between their heated bodies until she reached her destination, slowly slipping two fingers inside Meyrin's warm clit, pushing as deep as she could go. Meyrin arched her back and howled wildly at the pleasure she was receiving, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. In all of the excitement Meyrin grasped Luna's ass with both hands and squeezed each cheek firmly.

Luna locked lips again, to help silence the loud moans coming from Meyrin. She inserted another finger that barely fit into her sister's virgin tightness, Luna slowly began sliding her fingers in and out, simulating the motion of actual intercourse. She took a brief moment to observe the look of pure bliss on Meyrin's face, it was so arousing Luna began to slide her own body against Meyrin's.

Meyrin felt herself tightening around Luna's fingers and she cried out, "Luna, something's happening, im afraid!"

Luna smiled and pumped faster, it only amused her how much of a virgin Meyrin really was. "It's ok, don't hold it in, just let it happen," Luna whispered seductively to her sister. And Meyrin did just that, within moments Meyrin dug her nails painfully into Luna's shoulders as she came like a nuclear detonation, juices soaking Luna's hand and stomach, even the couch was coated in a layer of fluid.

As Meyrin finished convulsing Luna guided her numb body to the floor where she began licking at Meyrin's clit, sucking down all of the luscious juices, enjoying the taste of her sister. "Oh my god Luna, that…that was amazing," Meyrin said smiling up at the nude form of Lunamaria, who offered Meyrin a taste of her own juices and she gratefully accepted.

Not yet willing to finish Meyrin pulled Luna back down on top of her and kissed roughly. Luna enjoyed the moment, and especially the way her sister was taking control. She was coming along nicely.

Luna finally caught a moment and broke away moving to sit on the couch. "Ok, now its my turn," Luna spread her legs widely and watched as the curious Meyrin crawled over on all fours and sat patiently between her thighs. "Lick," Luna instructed.

Meyrin smiled seductively, for what Luna considered the first time in her life. She then positioned Luna's legs over her shoulders and looked longingly at her sister's vagina. Meyrin waited for a moment, pausing to study the condition of her sisters hole, for it was much more different than her own. Meyrin's clit was pink and soft, while Luna's was darkened and rough, not to mention already widened.

She knew Luna was a slut, but apparently what Meyrin though she knew was only the tip of the ice burg. 'Oh well,' Meyrin thought, licking her lips. She flicked the opening of Luna's clit a few times looking up for approval before continuing.

Meyrin tried everything she could think of, she moved her head back and forth, flicking her tongue in and out of Luna's womanhood. She would rotate her head and suck at her g-spot, and judging by the sounds Luna was making she was enjoying it.

Luna moaned loudly, she now had to lean back against the couch and grip the fabric tightly as her sister went to town on her wet pussy. "GOD Meyrin!" she shouted, moaning and twitching along the way until she could feel herself convulsing with pleasure. "MEYRIN!" she called out before cumming in her sisters open mouth.

Meyrin finished cleaning up her sister's sweet nectar and Luna slid off of the couch and on top of her so they could continue their "activities." Suddenly the phone rang and Luna broke away from her sister to check the caller ID. "Hey, it's Zala," she smiled seductively at Meyrin.

"Don't answer," Meyrin giggled pulling Luna back to her side and into her warm arms where they could kiss again. This time Meyrin climbed on top of Luna and straddled her, breasts rubbing.

* * *

Hours later they lay on the couch, embraced in each others arms. Various soaked forms of dildos and sex toys were randomly dropped in a position on the floor. As for the two sisters they were both covered in sweat and juices, but happy in sharing in the warmth of each other's bodies.

"Hey Luna?" Meyrin said in a hush tone as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Yes Meyrin?" Luna answered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for the great time."

Luna smiled and embraced her younger sibling in a tight hug, "no problem, it was fun." She smiled and locked lips one last time with her sister before they both drifted off to sleep, "besides….what are sisters for?"

* * *

**Well that literally took about 2 hours to write, but it was fun all of the same. **

**anyway if you have an idea for a pairing involving either Meyrin or Lunamaria, or perhaps both together send a message to just leave your idea in a reiview**


End file.
